Hsótha (Grandfather)
by Dita von Teese
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton reminisces the days he had spent with his grandfather, Edward Kenway, whilst on shore leave. One-shot. AC4: Black Flag AU. Spoilers for 'The Tyranny of King Washington' if you have not completed the 2nd episode.


_Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag_ AU drabble where little!Connor is spending time with grandpa Kenway.

Spoilers for _The Tyranny of King Washington_ if you haven't completed the second episode.

I have not read _Forsaken_ yet so I might have got some parts of Edward's characterization a bit incorrect.

This is just a short one-shot story that I thought since I wished things were different for the Kenways...if only the Kenway life was happier...

* * *

In the midst of a busy port town was a young Mohawk child, caught up in the hustle and bustle of the citizens who occupied the streets. He looked a bit out of place with the type of garments he was wearing, although no one pestered him about it since the town was a famous spot for foreign travellers. Ratonhnhaké:ton had never been outside mainland America before, so to see all that the Caribbean had to offer was exciting to him.

"C'mon Ratonhnhaké:ton, no time to dilly-dally," his grandfather spoke.

Turning around, Ratonhnhaké:ton can see grandfather Kenway motioning him to come closer and stay by his side. Although the isle of Tortuga had its sights and wonders, Edward Kenway was a quite weary about its notorious reputation, and he knew better than to leave a helpless child unsupervised in the middle of the street.

Nodding, the lad scurried over to where his grandfather was and saw that he was stretching his palm out. Ratonhnhaké:ton held onto it, his fingers feeling secured as Edward tightened his around them. Smiling, they began to walk hand-in-hand as they made their way to the boardwalk.

Once they reached the pier, Ratonhnhaké:ton let go of his grandfather's hand as something fascinating caught his attention. Noticing that he no longer held onto the little boy, Edward whirled around, eyebrows raising and mouth twitching to an 'O' shape as he observed whatever it was that the boy was doing.

"Hsótha, look, a crab!" the boy yelled, thrilled to see a stray crab scurrying across the wooden pathway. He stuck out his index finger to poke the small creature, eyes wide with wonder.

"Don't touch that, squirt," Edward warned, frowning. "It can pinch you and hurt you really badly."

"Aww," Ratonhnhaké:ton whined, standing up and leaving the crab alone.

"I will show you all the creatures of the sea once we set sail. So c'mon, chop chop! We've no time to waste," Edward said impatiently; he quickly turned around and resumed walking. Sighing, he wondered if it was a mistake to bring the boy to Tortuga—he knew that Haytham would be infuriated at him if he ever found a scratch or any other injury on the child. What seemed like a harmless rest and relaxation time at first was now becoming a mission full of stress to the pirate assassin, as he had received unexpected news that an enemy was lurking around and spying on them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed that his grandfather was several paces away from him now, so he hurried across the pier the catch up to him. However, he tripped onto the wooden boards along the way and fell to the ground, knees bruising from the fall. He felt the sting ebb and flow in his knees, and he cried from the pain and bleeding.

Edward's ears perked, stunned at what he was hearing. He immediately whirled around and saw that the boy was completely sobbing now. Frowning, he went over to him and soothed, "Aww, there there—" kneeling down, he picked up Ratonhnhaké:ton and cradled him in his arms. One hand took turns massaging both of the child's knees, whilst the other slipped into the pocket of his coat and took out a compass. He held it out to the boy, who stopped crying for a moment and reluctantly took the compass.

"See this trinket, boy?" Edward remarked, placing his large palm over Ratonhnhaké:ton's and rubbing the compass with the pad of his thumb. "It's special, not like any others out there. It hardly ever points north, but instead points to where the holder wants it most. Quite useful for finding buried treasure, if you ask me." He laughed, seeing the child lighten up a little and his tears fading away. "Keep it, squirt. Someday, you shall become a skipper like me—" he raised his hand, waving it to the sky—"Sail all the seven seas and go on swashbuckling adventures."

Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at the compass, examining its intricate design. He was captivated by how it worked, seeing that the compass really didn't point north. He saw that it was currently pointing east, and he assumed that must mean that it was pointing towards his homeland. Glancing up, he smiled and said, "Niá:wen, hsótha."

Edward returned the smile, ruffling the little boy's hair as he rose and carried him towards their ship.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ratonhnhaké:ton remembered that memory so fondly, as if it were still fresh in his mind. He reached for one of his pockets and took out the aforementioned compass. Smiling, he swore to never lose it and was glad to still have it, for he knew it would come in handy someday. He gazed it it, seeing how it was now pointing northwest, to the place where the Pyramid of King Washington lay. Following its direction, Ratonhnhaké:ton steered the Aquila around so that it now headed northwest.

"I forgot how a good sea battle can get my blood flowing! Sailing around, attacking ships. That's the life..." Robert Faulker remarked, inhaling the sea breeze and basking in the glow of the warm sun.

Chuckling, Ratonhnhaké:ton replied, "I know that feeling. It seems to run in my family."

"Your father was a seafarer then?" Faulkner asked, eyebrows raised.

"My grandfather, Edward. He sailed with a...rough crew, or so I am told."

"For the King?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton smirked, thinking back to the various other memories that he had with his grandfather and their perilous yet thrilling, nautical journeys. When Edward should have been babysitting him, instead they were getting into trouble with buccaneers and privateers. Yet somehow, Ratonhnhaké:ton was always able to come out alive, unscathed thanks to his grandfather's prowess as an assassin.

Edward even brought him to a brothel once, where he was looked after by doting whores whilst his grandfather went about to do his...business.

Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled once more; if his father ever knew of their troublesome adventures, he would have died of a heart attack.

Breaking his train of thought, he shook his head and responded, "No, for himself. But that is a long tale for another day, Mister Faulkner."


End file.
